the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Brownlee
|species = Human |understudy = |weight = 180 lbs |other_family = Illy Brownlee (grandmother) Liam Brownlee (uncle) }}Samuel Brownlee is one of the main characters in . A scientist of many fields, he is the current owner of The Contraption, a device capable of entering another person's dreams. Appearance Samuel is a lean, dark-skinned man with thick and loosely-curled hair. His sides are cut into side-burns. Samuel's eyes are bright green, contrasting with his dark skin tone. His face is rounded and cleanly shaven. Usually, he is seen in his laboratory uniform, which consists of a white jacket with a polyester shirt underneath. Other times, Samuel generally wears neutral clothing. Occasionally, he wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses for reading. Personality Samuel is a mostly introverted man. He is prone to isolating himself in study, but he enjoys showing off and introducing his work to others. In general, he is a hospitable person. Prior to his job as a surgeon and manager at his laboratory, Samuel lived a relatively mundane life. His career choices forced him into large amounts of stress and work, and he became used to them over time. As a result of his experiences, Samuel can think carefully when placed in difficult situations. Though he can become very anxious internally, Samuel tries to give off a calm demeanor that those around him can be confident in. Background In 281 TP, Samuel was born to Sammy and Alysa Brownlee in Silivia. He lived a middle-class life in an area mostly protected from invasion. Both of his parents were biologists, majoring in the study of otherworldly genetics. He was fascinated by the sciences, idling such public figures as the infamous Gabriel Alchemilia. His aim in life was to become what he called a "polymath," studying a variety of different scientific fields. While this goal allowed him to become well-versed in a variety of fields, he never became too ingrained in any one subject. His independent studies and time at trade schools allowed him to become an assistant biologist and engineer at the Silivian Masquerade Hospital. Samuel's life would come to be significantly impacted after purchasing an angelic relic at an auction. A collection of diagrams, notes, the relic was an odd notebook that detailed plans for a mysterious device. Interested, he would present the literature to Richard Smith's Laboratory of the Unexplainable. After years of research, the device, named "The Contraption" by Samuel, was revealed to be an object to allow for shared dreaming between multiple people. Wanting to discover more, Samuel would part from Smith's laboratory to create his own — the Laboratory of the Mind. With his income and grants from some libraries, the laboratory employed a selection of people to continue research on the device. Abilities Samuel possesses great knowledge in a variety of subjects, namely engineering and biology. He possesses some degree of knowledge in Alchemilia androids, able to repair and modify them as needed. Samuel exercises at Silivian gyms often, giving him a moderate amount of strength and agility. Role in Series Samuel Brownlee/Season One|Season One Samuel Brownlee/Season Two|Season Two Trivia * Samuel has a minor interest in the ecology of Euclid. During the holiday of Harvest Moon, Samuel takes some of the laboratory assistants to the forest surrounding Silivia for camping. Usually, Samuel and the assistants cook a selection of curries to attract wildlife like chicaroos and taboos. * Samuel grows malura bushes around his laboratory. From time to time, he trims the buds and does the plant recreationally in places outside of Silivia. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Humans